bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
A fight for honour
" Well now, since Urahara said that both you and I should be on this mission, I will take you, but try not to get into trouble." Akira asked Senka, as she agreed, and followed him to the designated area." I wonder why Urahara-san asked us both to go on this mission, is it because it is dangerous, or was it because of something else?" Senka was thinking to herself, as they gradually found that hollows were approaching." Senka, let's go. Fullbring:Drainblade!" Akira said, as his bokuto had transformed into a large blue blade with razor sharp incine like features inside of a standard blade, wrapped in bandages." Fullbring:Crossfire!" Senka said, as her deck of cards had allowed her to wield two pistols." Well well, two fullbringers eh?" The hollo said, as it attempted to strike Akira." Thunder shot!" Senka released, as a powerful jolt of lightning pierced through the hollow's mask, defeating it. The other hollows were closing in." Die." Akira said plainly as he effortlessly defeated them with his blade. " Well well, you must be the targets I was assigned to." A man's voice said, as Senka looked up to find a red haired, young man who wore a red jacket." You are?" Akira asked, as he replied." I am Hikaru Ketsueki, and I am here to defeat you!" He said, as he drew his blade from it's scabbard, pointing it toward Akira, and releasing massive amounts of spiritual energy." His power is something else! But, we can defeat him!" Akira thought to himself, as Hikaru dissappeared, and reappeared next to Akira." Let's start, shall we?" The battle begins " Hmph, fine!" Akira said, as he clashed swords with his opponent which created a powerful collision." Hey guys, let's go outside of town, I know the perfect place!" Senka said, as she moved out of town at blinding speeds, with Akira and Hikaru following her." Well, this is going to be difficult." Senka said to herself, as Hikaru dashed past her."What the?" Senka exclaimed, as they reached the area." You are indeed quite fast, both of you, however, you do not possess the speed that I possess." Hikaru said blatantly as he couldn't sense Senka's presence." Oh, where is that girl?" Hikaru asked, as Akira had attempted to strike him from behind, as Hikaru swiftly dodged, an drew his blade." If that is the case then-" Hikaru was about to more as he was cut off by a blade heading straight toward him, which he used Sonido to dodge, and got behind the unusual opponent." Not good at all." He said, as he effortlessly dodged the attack from Hikaru and went behind him. " This is a sword strike." He said, as he slashed his sword, while creating a powerful wave of energy near Hikaru." Blast CANNON!" Senka shouted, as she created a massive blast of energy, which negated both attacks." Senka!" Akira said, as he was surprised to see Senka with her massive cannon." Phew, you are a tough one aren't you." Senka said, as the masked man was, for an instant, surprised." Well, I believe it best for you three to battle me at the same time, and I am called Snow." Snow said, as Akira was behind him before he could react sufficiently." Fullbring:Crystal Weapon." Akira chanted as a crystal sword appeared in his hand, and Snow parried it with his own." Chained Fire!" Senka chanted, as many spirit beams simultaenously attacked Snow." Cero!" Hikaru chanted, as a powerful blast of energy was shot from his blade." That's better." Snow said, as he released a large column of spiritual power, and stabbed his sword into the ground, creating a circular energy blast which rose to parry all of the incoming attacks toward him." Hakai, Maho no Bakudan." Hikaru chanted, as his sword turned into two gloves which had jewels imbedded into them." You use arrancar and shinigami powers, interesting, two fullbringers and a hybrid. I wonder what else will happen." Snow said, as he left the area.